


Earthquake

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [10]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Blood, Fear, M/M, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Sociopathic Behavior, injuries, psychopathic behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS THE END! It's been such a good ride and I'm so sad it's over, but I don't want this to be a continuing story that gets really bad by the end! Hope you enjoyed this ending! Leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, as well as requests if you'd like me to write another fic</p><p>PS</p><p>Would anyone want an alternative ending? Where they stay together? Just curious</p></blockquote>





	Earthquake

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of a motel at around three in the morning. He's been driving for hours and he's more than a little exhausted. Plus he could really use a semi-hot shower.

He hops out of the truck (which Jesus, he's gonna have to find a new car soon because Theo can surely track this one) and walks over to the front desk. He pays for one night, and tries to look normal when the lady asks what the big scratch across his face is. 

The room is averaged sized. One small bed lays in the middle of it. Stiles nearly collaspes on top of it, and he never thought that a motel bed could be so comfortable. 

He sighs. He doesn't know where he's even going. He's just driving. He knows that eventually he's gonna run out of money. He's been thinking a lot about Scott. He was so willing to help Stiles before, maybe he still is. If he's even still alive. Stiles sits up and eyes the white phone on the bedside table.

He picks it up. Dials Scotts number. It takes three rings before a tired voice on the other line answers, "Hello?"

Okay, good, he is alive. That's a good start. "Hey, Scott," Stiles says into the phone, and is surprised when his voice cracks.

"Stiles?!" Scott says, then Stiles can hear murmuring on the other line, as Scott continues, "Stiles are you okay?"

Stiles looks around. He catches a glimpse of himself in a lamps metal reflection. He grimaces at the giant scratch along his cheek and going over his mouth. "I'm fine," he says quietly.

"Where are you?" Scott asks, and Stiles can just barely make out another voice, asking frantic questions.

Stiles swallows, and scratches the bottom of his chin. "Nevada," Stiles says, "just outside of California." 

Scott is talking to someone near him, then asks worriedly into the phone, "are you with Theo?"

"No," Stiles says, tensing up. He's been trying not to think about Theo. Everytime he does he wants to go back to him, but he knows he can't. Plus he's been gone long enough that Theo has gotten angry, and Stiles doesn't think he could handle that right now.

"Good, good," Scott says with a relieved sigh. Stiles swallows again as Scott says, "what town are you in? I can come get you, I'm sure I'll be there by- um, six?"

Stiles sighs in relief. He gives Scott the town, street, and name of the motel he's in. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, just sit tight."

"Okay," Stiles says, then adds a small, "thank you, Scott."

They end the call after that, and Stiles lets out a breath he's been holding since he left Theo. He lays down easier now, feeling content that he has a plan.

He really misses Theo, though. He spent ten years with him, of course he misses hin. He loves him. And he knows it's stupid, but he just does. But he has to be strong. That's all he keeps reminding himself. 

Stiles closes his eyes for a second. He's exhausted. It feels like he hasn't slept since back at their old house. Things were simpler then. Sure, by the end things were shitty, what with no food or hot water, but at first it was kinda nice.

Stiles sighs. He wonders what life would have been like if he'd never been chosen by the dread doctors. He'd have went to school, and never met Theo, and had an actual family. Friends. Sometimes Stiles contemplates how unfair it is that this happened to him. And to Theo of course.

Stiles used to fantasize about how maybe if him and Theo werent used a lab experiments, they would have met when they were older, and got to have a real relationship. Of course whenever Stiles told Theo about that, Theo would tell him that was a stupid thing to think.

And maybe it was.

There's a sound outside. Stiles sits up, and stares at the locked door.

It could have been his imagination, he tries to tell himself. Then there's a knock at the door. Stiles stands, eyes wide, panic seeping through him.

If he's quiet enough, they'll have to go away, right? Stiles takes in slow and steady breaths. Then there's another knock, a louder one. 

The doorknob jiggles. Stiles' breath hitches.

"Open the door," a voice from behind the door says. But not any voice. 

Theo.

-

Theo bangs hard on the door. His eyes are glowing. He can't help it. He's never felt this kind of rage before. Even when Stiles left the first time, Theo wasn't even mad at him, really, he was mad at Scott.

But now he's more than mad. He's livid. He tore apart the bedspread, the walls, the car, _everything_ when he discovered Stiles had left. And he left on his own. 

Theo bangs so hard on the door, the wood chips a bit. Theo growls, because he can hear Stiles' breath. He's in there, not opening the fucking door, and Theo wants nothing more than to rip his stomach open and tear him apart.

"Open the fucking door," Theo forces out through a mouthful of sharp teeth. If this little bitch doesn't let him in in fucking three seconds, he's gonna kill him.

After a second more of waiting, Theo can't stand it anymore. He pushes into the door with all his force, and it breaks open, wood chips flying everywhere.

And there he is. Standing behind the single bed, hair a mess, and eyes bloodshot. Those beautiful eyes Theo fell in love with. Theo wants to tear them out of his skull.

He's afraid. He smells terrified. Good. He fucking should be.

Theo thought of a million punishments in the car ride here. All of them ended the same way. Stiles head being ripped off of his body. Theo's hands are shaking in rage.

"Theo," Stiles says in a soft voice. Not surprise. Resignation. That's what's in his voice.

Theo growls. Stiles should be on his knees right now, begging Theo to let him fucking live. But he's just standing there.

"H-how-" Stiles begins shakily, "how did you find me?"

Theo claws grow at his sides. "I tracked your scent," he mutters, barely able to contain his anger. He slams the motel door shut, causing the room to rattle, and Stiles to flinch. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles blurts, because he knows what's coming. They've been through enough that he knows exactly what's going to happen tonight. Theo growls loudly, and pounces on him. 

Stiles tries to fight, but Theo's in a mindless rage. He pins him to the ground, and then sits on his chest. Stiles struggles for breath, but Theo puts his hands around his throat and squeezes hard.

Stiles eyes widen. He grasps Theo's hands, but Theo's too far gone to notice. His face is turning red as he tries to intake breath. All Theo can think is how perfect Stiles is like this. Completely and utterly helpless. He should always be this way.

Stiles is kicking his legs out. His hands and scratching at Theo's hands, at his arms, as he tries to breath. But he can't. He's not going to, if Theo gets his way.

Then, when Stiles face is nearly purple, Stiles reaches up and shoves both his thumbs into both of Theo's eyes. Theo cries out in pain as well as in surprise. He moves his hands off of Stiles' throat, and to his eyes. 

So he doesn't see Stiles grab the TV remote off of the bedside table and hit it into Theo's head with full force.

-

Theo falls onto his side with a cry of pain, allowing Stiles to pull himself away, and standing, still clutching the remote. He coughs and takes shallow breaths, desperately trying to get air back into his lungs.

Theo's quick to stand, though. He roars, fully wolfed out. His eyes are red, and he looks beyond angry now. 

"Theo, please," Stiles says, voice weak and raspy, "just- don't, please, wait-"

"Wait for what?" He growls, backing Stiles up into the wall, "you tried to fucking leave me! Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?!"

Oh, Stiles has a few ideas. But he can't let that happen. Theo doesn't get him. Theo gets nothing. 

"Just calm down, Theo," Stiles says, when his back touches the wall. A few months ago he would've been happy to let Theo kill him, but now he's found a reason to live. And Theo's not gonna just rip it away from him, not again.

Theo raises a clawed hand, but Stiles dodges it, rolling onto the floor, watching Theo's claws tear the wall up instead.

Theo growls again. "I never should've let you out of the fucking tunnels," he grits out, towering over Stiles, looking fucking terrifying. "I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again."

Theo grabs Stiles by the throat again, but this time lifts him up effortlessly and slams him hard into the wall. Stiles falls back to the ground, cradling his head.

"Stop," he cries, but Theo just kicks him hard in the stomach. He goes limp on the floor. 

"I'm gonna fucking lock you up," he says, kicking him hard again. Stiles coughs up blood this time. "You'll never see the sun again. All you'll have is _me_."

He's lost his mind. Completely. Stiles squeezes his eyes shut. He's not going to give Theo his future. He's already taken half of Stiles' life. He can't have the rest. Stiles won't let him. He cradles his bruised stomach, as Theo just stares at him, eyes glowing gold.

Stiles slowly sits up. Theo allows him to, though he's still shaking in anger. He crouches down, and grabs Stiles' jaw in one of his clawed hands.

As Stiles looks apon his face, he realizes something for the first time. This _isn't_ Theo. This hasn't been Theo for years. Theo's gone. All that's left is a monster with the same face. How could Stiles not realize?

"You're mine," Theo says to him, face turning back human, "you're nothing without me."

Stiles coughs, and blood spurts from his mouth and onto Theo's face. Theo doesn't notice or just doesn't care. He squeezes his jaw even tighter. 

"Please stop," Stiles whispers, blood flowing down his lips. Theo lets up on his grip a little bit. Stiles lets one of his hands run down the side of his bruised face.

"You're mine," he says again. His voice is still full of rage. Stiles nods his head. "I'm going to keep you locked away," he repeats, "you'll be safer locked up."

With that, Theo stands, and turns away. He grabs Stiles' single bag. Stiles stands, shakily. His body aches with shooting pains. But he's full of adrenaline. As soon as Theo turns back around, Stiles throws himself at him.

Theo growls, catching him with ease. "The hell are you doing?" He asks, holding Stiles by under his arms.

Stiles quickly pulls his baseball bat out of his bag. He's not an idiot. He's had it with him the whole time. Theo didn't mind, but then again he probably wasn't expecting this fight to happen.

Stiles hits Theo right in the head with all of his strength. Theo collapses, so Stiles runs towards the door as fast as he can until- Theo's hand grabs his ankle. Stiles falls to the carpet and slams his head again.

Theo drags him closer, and grabs him roughly by the jaw again. "You fucking cunt!" He screams.

Stiles is caught off guard with the first punch. Then not so much with the second. Theo hits him over and over, with his full force. Stiles spits up thick red blood all over himself. 

Theo hits him once more in the nose. Stiles hears the crack. Stiles lets his head fall limp onto the floor. Theo pants heavy. There's a trail of blood down his forehead, and Stiles' blood coating the rest of his face.

Stiles gags on a thick wad of blood caught in his throat. He painfully turns his head to the side and lets it spill out of his mouth. 

"What's wrong with you?!" Theo yells. Stiles coughs again. "Why do you keep fucking around with me?! I could kill you!"

Stiles can't see out of one of his eyes. It hurts to breath though his nose. He can't breath at all. If Theo's gonna kill him he hopes he does it soon, to put him out of his misery already.

Theo, aparently not satisfied with the current beating, slaps Stiles across the cheek. Then he lets go of his collar, and stands, letting out a frustrated breath.

Stiles closes his eyes. "Are you gonna kill me?" He asks, voice only barely audible. 

Theo growls. "I want to," he says, almost hisses out. "But what the fuck will I do without you, Stiles? You're my everything. You're- God, fuck!" He knocks over the bedside table. Stiles barely flinches. "I hate you!"

Stiles stares at the lamp that's fallen. Theo kicks the side of the bed, probably dents the metal. "You're gonna spend the rest of your fucking life underground, chained to a wall, Stiles, I swear to god."

Stiles rather die. He might die. He needs a hospital.

"Please," Stiles whispers. Theo looks down at him with a mixture of love and hate in his eyes. "Don't."

"I have to," Theo says back. Hs crouches back down, and grabs his chin, just gentler this time. "You don't belong in this world, Stiles. Don't you get that? You're too perfect. You shouldn't even exist."

Theo's crying. Why is he crying? He wipes away a tear, and strokes Stiles cheek. "I love you. You need me. You can't survive out here, you _need_ me."

"I- I need you," stiles murmurs. Another tear leaves Theo's eye. He nods his head. Stiles takes in a sharp, painful breath. "H-help me u-up?" He asks in a whisper.

Theo grabs Stiles' hand, and pulls him into his grip. He wraps both of his arms around Stiles' back and holds him tight. Stiles rests his head on his shoulder. It's almost like Theo's just protecting him. Protecting him from the world.

Stiles wishes that he could stay with him like this for the rest of time. He loves him. He loves him more than anything. He has for years. 

But he knows that there's no happy ending here. They're not going to get married some day, or grow old together. If Theo lets him live now, he's going to lock him in a cellar for the rest of his life. And it's not going to be a long life, Stiles knows that.

This only ends when one of them dies. Stiles knows that. Theo does too. On some level. 

Theo's brushes his fingers through Stiles' hair. "I'll keep you safe," he whispers into his neck. A tear falls down Stiles' face. "I love you so much."

It's not fair. Theo didn't do anything wrong. Still, though the dread doctors took him. Hurt him. Tortured him. Made him into a monster. He's a victim, just as much as Stiles is. But wouldn't it be less cruel to put him down? rather than let him live this god awful life any longer?

Stiles hopes Theo understands. When he's wherever you go when you die. Stiles hopes he can forgive him for this.

"I love you," stiles says with a broken voice. Theo buries himself further into Stiles' neck, as Stiles reaches in front of him and grabs the fallen lamp.

"I'm so sorry," Stiles whispers, clutching the metal in his hand. 

"It's okay, baby," Theo says back. He must think Stiles is apologizing for leaving. "I forgive you."

Stiles squeezes his eyes shut tight. He finds the bottom of the lamp, and hits Theo hard in the head. Theo groans, and falls to the carpet, holding his head. 

Stiles straddles his hips, hit with another round of adrenaline. Theo stares at him with wide surprised eyes, before Stiles brings the lamp above his head. And slams it down onto Theo's nose. 

Theo's not quick enough to block it. Blood pours from his broken, bent nose. 

Stiles closes his eyes for the rest. He hits over and, over and, over. Until he can't feel Theo breathing. He hits a few more times after that too, just to be sure. 

Then he drops the lamp, panting. He opens his non swollen eyes, and looks down. And Theo's gone. His face is completely bashed in. Stiles can only barely see his eyes, the rest is covered in blood and-

Stiles looks away. He gasps for air. He's dead. Theo. Theo is dead.

Stiles falls onto his ass next to him. He's killed him. The love of his life. Gone. Forever.

Stiles chokes on a sob. He reaches a shaky hand out, and touches his chest. Theo doesn't move. Stiles cries out in despair, and collapses onto Theo's lifeless chest. 

He just lies there. Half pretending he's still alive, half sighing in relief knowing that it's over. 

It's over.

-

As soon as the sun comes out, Scotts coming through the door.

His eyes go to Stiles first, sitting on the bed, clutching his knees to his chest. He's covered head to toe in blood. Angry bruises cover his neck and most of his face. One of his eyes is swollen completely shut.

Then his eyes go to Theo. Lifeless on the floor, face mostly bashed into his skull. The bloodied lamp lying next to his body.

Lydia and Malia are behind him. They stare at Theo's body with shock. 

Stiles closes his eyes. They don't want him anymore. He knows it. They think he's a murderer. Which he is. He murdered his boyfriend. He wouldn't accept him either.

But then arms are being wrapped around him. He opens his eyes, only to see that Scott is holding him close, petting his head, muttering that he's okay, that everything's okay.

Stiles wraps his arms around Scotts back. He lets out a shaky breath of relief. He squeezes Scott tight, but Scott doesn't pull away. 

Then Malias sitting next to them, and she's running fingers through his hair, talking to Scott. 

They're saying that they need to go to a hospital, but Stiles drowns most of it out. His ears are still ringing. His head aches.

But somehow, that's all okay. Because soon he won't hurt. And he'll never have to hurt again. 

Stiles closes his eyes. 

It's over. 

And he's at peace at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END! It's been such a good ride and I'm so sad it's over, but I don't want this to be a continuing story that gets really bad by the end! Hope you enjoyed this ending! Leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, as well as requests if you'd like me to write another fic
> 
> PS
> 
> Would anyone want an alternative ending? Where they stay together? Just curious

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE END! It's been such a good ride and I'm so sad it's over, but I don't want this to be a continuing story that gets really bad by the end! Hope you enjoyed this ending! Leave your thoughts and opinions in the comments, as well as requests if you'd like me to write another fic
> 
> PS
> 
> Would anyone want an alternative ending? Where they stay together? Just curious


End file.
